The Rose and The Thorn
by TarBlackS0ul
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks, she meets the mysterious family that lives just outside of town and finds that she's developing feelings for the one she never thought she would. Femslash. R&B
1. Forks

Whispers are in italics, bold is thoughts or "stage" directions, and regular is well... regular...obviously. Bella is a bit closer to Charlie in my version but Charlie is still as awkward as ever. All other Vamp relationships are the same except for Rosalie and Emmett. They don't exist together. Never have, Never will. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie are the single one's and Rosalie is the most beautiful one of course.

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just the plot and some of the characters ^_^**

Bella's POV:

**Well...today was the day. The day i finally moved to Forks, the town I was born in. it was constantly covered by clouds and rain. I was moving here to live with my dad. To make him and my mom happy. You see, my mom got reamarried to Phil, a minor leauge baseball player and he moved around a lot. I, however didn't want to move around so my mom stayed in Phoenix with me. I know it made her unhappy so when i turned 17 I told my mom that I'm moving. Even though she said i didn't have to, I knew it made her happy. As soon as i got off the plane it started to sprinkle. Great.**

"Bells! Hey Bells!"

**I heard Charlie's voice shouting over the crowd people. I walked towards the sound of his voice,**

"Bells? Over here!"

**I pushed my way through and finally I was face-to-face with him.**

"Dad!"

**I gave him a hug.**

"Oh Bells!"

**He blushed. He pulled away looking around, slightly embarrassed by my little case of PDA.**

"Come on. Let's get your bags."

**20 Minutes later...**

**We walked into the parking lot of the airport, i was about to ask what car he brought when I saw it, the police cruiser. Of Course. He must have saw the look on my face for he said,**

**"**Sorry Bells. I got rid of the other car. You know. Since, I try to work at the station as much as possible."

**I smiled slightly,**

"That's ok Char..Dad. I don't mind. Just as long as I get my own car so i don't have to be dropped off by you. No offense,"

**He laughed.**

"None taken. Actually... I already got you a car."

**He peeked out of the corner of his eye at me.**

"Well...thanks Dad."

**He blushed in embarrassment.**

"Your welcome Bells."

**I smiled at him as we got into the car. We drove in silence. I laid my head against the window staring out at the trees and bushes we passed.**

**A half-hour later...**

**We pulled up to the house Charlie, parking on the grass. We got out of the car heading towards the trunk to grab my bags.**

"I've got them."

"Thanks."

**I mumbled looking at the empty driveway. I thought he said he was gonna get me a car. He must've seen me looking cause he smiled and said,**

"Patience. It will be here soon."

**I blushed and looked down.**

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

**He threw his head back and busted into laughter.**

"Hahaha oh bells. You're my daughter. I've quite obviously known you, your whole entire life, so i can tell when your lying. Besides, your a horrible liar."

**I huffed in mock anger and stomped up the steps, almost slipping on a patch of ice.**

"Still clumzy I see."

**I couldn't help but smile, at the thought of how ridiculous I look when i'm clumzy.**

"Whatever Cheif. Can you just open the door. Please...?"

**He walked over to the door and took down the key from the doorframe.**

"Remember where this is ok? Cause this is the key we're going to be sharing."

"You really trust people enough to leave a key here?"

**He gave me a look of disbelief.**

"I'm the chief of police Bells. I don't think anyone in this town is stupid enough to try to break in."

"Touche."

**We finally got into the house and he showed me around.**

"...and here is the bathroom."

"Oh right. One bathroom."

**He gave me and apologetic look and opened the door to my room.**

"I left it the way it was, well except for a few things. I hope you like purple."

**The room had evergreen colored walls, with a queen sized bed covered in purple sheets and pillows, there was a beside table with a lamp on it, and hanging on the wall was a shelf that had space for Cd's.**

"It's great Dad. I love it. Thanks."

**He blushed.**

"Well, your welcome. I'll leave you to it."

**I stopped him before he closed the door.**

"Thanks again Charlie."

"Yeah. Yeah."

**I shook my head and shut the door behind him.**

_"Alright. Let's get started."_

**I put my hair up in a ponytail and got to work putting away my stuff and reorganizing my room. After around an hour passed I finally stood in the middle of my room.**

"Perfect."

**I opened the door and was hit with the smell of something burning. I ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen to find Charlie at the stove trying to cook something I couldn't quite identify.**

"Dad. What are you doing?"

"I'm cooking what does it look like?"

"Well, I'm no Rachel Ray but, I wouldn't call that cooking."

**Seeing him frustrated as he was i decide to take over. I walked over to the stove and grabbed the spatula from him.**

"Here, let me do it."

**I took over trying to cook something actually edible out of what he had tried, and failed, to make. I felt him watching me before I heard him finally move into the living room and turn on the t.v. I listened to the sound of baseball while I cooked, putting myself in sort of a trance. When I finally saw that dinner was ready I called him in.**

"Charlie! Dinner's ready!"

**He left the t.v. on and walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. I brought a plate of food over to him and sat down.**

"Your not eating?"

**I waited for him to take a bite before answering.**

"No. I'm not hungry. To excited for school tomorrow i suppose."

"Oh. Ok."

**I watched him eat for a few minutes before going upstairs in my room. I went through my closet and drawers and picked out an outfit for tomorrow. I grabbed a towel from the cupboard and went into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and turned on the shower. I stayed in the shower for around a hour before the hot water started to get cold. I toweled off and went into my room and threw on a sports bra, a white tee, and some sweatpants. I ran down the stairs and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek.**

"Night dad."

"Your going to sleep already?"

"Yeah I figured I'd go to bed earlier so I can make sure to get to school on time."

"Well I figured you'd want to see your truck when it gets here."

**I stood there contemplating for a few minutes.**

"I'll see it tomorrow, it will be even more of a surprise."

"Yeah alright. Goodnight Bells."

"Night!"

**I yelled over my shoulder as I ran up the stairs. I slid under the covers of my bed, just in time as the jet lag kicked in and I drifted off into a deep sleep. So deep that I didn't hear the sound of a truck pulling up in the driveway...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So...? What'ya think? This story may start out like the book but it is in no way like it. Yes, I did quote Stephanie Meyer a few times but... I couldn't help it. Oh and Bella's truck, well let's just say that Charlie had a lot of money stored away for this occasion. Till next time...<em>**


	2. New Kid

**I woke up in the morning turning to look at my beside clock. 5:30 a.m. School didn't start for another 2 hours and 15 minutes. I got out of bed and stretched looking out my window. It was beautiful outside. Something in my peripheral vision caught my eye. I turned to look and let out a squeal of delight. It was the sexiest SUV I've ever seen. I ran downstairs and out the door to get a proper look. It was a silver 2009 Mercedes Benz G Class SUV. Charlie must've heard the commotion cause he ran outside. I ran and gave him a hug.**

"Oh! Thanks Charlie, it's beautiful! Don't you know how expensive these are?"

"Of course I do. I bought it. I've been saving ever since you were born to buy you a nice car. Let's just say that this is an early 18th birthday present."

**I hugged him even tighter. He squeezed me lightly before pulling back.**

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school? I'd hate to have you pull up to school late and have no one there to admire it."

"Dad! You are right though."

**I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran back in the house, his chuckles lost behind me. I got ready as quick as possible grabbing a granola bar from the cupboard. I definitely have to go grocery shopping. He handed me the keys on the way out.**

"Drive safe!"

"Always do!"

**I jumped in the car lightly shutting the door behind me. I took the time to get a feel of the car.**

_"Ok. Let's go."_

**I turned the car on hearing it purr to life.**

_"Excellent."_

**I backed out of the driveway and made my way towards Forks High School. I arrived at the parking lot a few minutes before the first bell was scheduled to ring, and parked next to two really nice cars. A silver Volvo and a red custom convertible Mustang. When I looked around, I saw everybody staring at me. Or rather, my car. Taking this into thought I took the time to look around at all the other cars. Let's just say that my car, the Volvo, and custom convertible Mustang combined would equal the same amount of money as all these other cars were worth. I took the key out of the ignition and stepped out movie star style. I shut the door and started walking away pushing the lock button on my key ring over my shoulder. I kept hearing people whispering about me.**

"She looks just like them!"  
>"Did you see her car!"<br>"... absolutely gorgeous."

**I kept walking with my head held high wondering who exactly "them" is. I walked into the office and up to the front desk.**

"Ms. Cope? is it? I need my schedule."

**She looked at me over the rim of her glasses.**

"Ah! You must be Isabella Swan, chief Swan's daughter."

"Just Bella please."

"Oh, Bella. Just one moment please."

**I took the time to look around the room taking in everything and committing it to memory. Just for future reference.**

"Here you go. Get this slip signed and bring it back after school. You have second lunch by the way."

**I took it from her and mumbled my thanks. I looked at my schedule.  
><strong>

**AP Biology w/ Wright room:106  
><strong>**AP U.S History w/ Jordan room:105  
><strong>**Honors English 11 w/ Mason room:135  
><strong>**Physical Education w/ Weaver room:112  
><strong>**Lunch  
><strong>**Trigonometry w/ Palmer room:136  
><strong>**French III w/ Hadley room:103  
><strong>

**I took out the map she gave me and looked for the easiest paths to all my classes. First period was AP Biology with in room 106. As I headed over that way I ran into someone and dropped all my stuff.**

"Shit!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

**He knelt down and picked up my schedule and his books that he was carrying. When he stood up-right I finally got a look at him. He was a tall semi-cute Asian. He gaped at me like a fish.**

"Uh...Thanks."

**I took my schedule form him. This seemed to break him from his thoughts.**

"Uh hi. I'm Eric Yorkie."

**He stuck out his hand, Being polite I shook it.**

"Bella Swan. I just moved here."

"Oh yeah! I heard about that! Chief Swan's daughter right?"

"Yup that's me."

"Hey. What's your next class?"

"AP Bio with Wright."

**His face seemed to light up.**

"Oh me to! Let me walk you."

**We walked together him telling me all about the school and me just listening. We finally got to the class and he held the door open for me.**

"Ladies first."

"Well then shouldn't you be in front of me?"

**I teased. The look on his face made me laugh out loud enough to get the whole classes attention. I let my eyes sweep over the classroom until they landed on two of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. One a tall, some what muscular bronze-haired boy, the other a pixie-like, black-haired girl. They had two things in common, they were both extremely pale and had caramel colored eyes. Eric must've seen me looking cause he had a look of jealousy on his face and said,**

"Don't bother. They don't date anyone."

"Why not?"

"Who knows?"

_"So i can look but I can't touch."_

"I'm sorry what?"

"I didn't say anything."

**My gaze drifter back over to them and I noticed the girl laughing and the guy smiling. I handed my teacher the slip and he signed it.**

"Well, Bella seeing as how all the tables are full your going to have to share a table with Mr. Cullen and Ms. Cullen."

**He pointed me in the right direction. As soon as I headed towards the table I saw the bronze-haired boy tense up, and noticed his mouth moving slightly and his sister nodding. When I got to the table I sat down and turned my attention towards the teacher.**

"...you guys will need to be in your teams for this one."

**I turned slowly to face them. We looked at each other foor a good 3 minutes before the pixie spoke,**

"Hi. My name is Alice. This is my brother Edward."

**Her voice sounded like velvet. I almost felt scared to respond in my boring voice.**

"Bella! I mean that is my name..."

**I blushed and turned my head away. What's going on? I'm usually so much smoother around people.**

"Yeah. We know."

**I raised an eyebrow and gave her a puzzled look.**

"How do you know that?"

**She quickly responded.**

"Well chief Swan has been bragging about it to everyone and word does spread around fast in tiny towns."

**She smirked. I laughed.**

"True."

**I turned towards her brother.**

"So...Edward. You don't talk much, do you?"

**He took in a sharp breath.**

"Just shy, i guess."

**When I was about to respond the teacher walked by,**

"Done already guys. You seem to have enough time to talk."

**I fumbled with my notebook, blushing.**

"Uh...N-"

"Yes."

**Edward quickly responded, pushing his notebook towards me.**

"Bella just has to finish copying our notes."

**I looked down at his notebook to see a full page of notes written down. I was confused. I hadn't seen him pick up his pencil. I then looked down at Alice's notebook to see that she also had a full page of notes. Weird.**

"Uh right. Yeah, I'm almost done."

"Okay. Good job then."

**He moved to the next table.**

"Okay. How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

**Edward cooly replied.**

"Take down notes that fast. You didn't even pick up your pencil."

**He smirked.**

"Well then, how did the notes get there if I didn't even pick up my pencil? Magic?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fixed that error by the way.<em>**


	3. Invite

_**"Well then, how did the notes get there if I didn't even pick up my pencil? Magic?"**_

**I was about to respond, but when I looked into his eyes it made me seem to forget.**

"Yeah your right. I must have been so distracted talking, that I didn't see you write your notes."

**Alice frowned than looked at her brother than at me and shook her head. She flashed me one of her dazzling smiles and said, **

"Hey you know, you should come over to our house to study for our bio test next week."

"Next week! Already? But he hasn't said anything-"

**She tilted her head to the side as if confused, but had a hint of amusement in her eyes. I was about to ask what she was doing when the teacher started talking,**

"Class can I have your attention? I just wanted to let you know that next week you're going to have a test, so study."

**I turned my head to look at her and she was smiling again.**

"So about my question earlier?"

"Oh ummm... I'd love to."

"Oh! That's great!"

**She bounded up out of her seat and hugged me, then walked towards the front of the room.**

"Bye Bella!"

"But class isn't over yet-"

**I was interrupted by the bell ringing, then Alice danced out of the room. Edward took his time grabbing his stuff. We walked out of the door together, I turned to walk the other way.**

"Well bye, Edward."

**He grabbed my arm.**

"Bella, wait. Sorry about my sister. You don't have to come over if you want."

"Oh, no I want to."

"Are you sure?"

**He brought his face close to mine as if trying to dazzle me again, but I was distracted by a sudden flash of blonde behind him. **

"Yeah. I'm sure. Listen, I have to go."

**I pulled my arm away and walked past him, away from my 2nd period trying to find the source of the gorgeous blonde hair. Unknown to me, the owner of the blonde hair was watching me.**


	4. Lunch

**Finally after 4 boring periods and the making of four new friends and one enemy, Jessica, Angela, Mike,Tyler, and Lauren, I had lunch. I had just got my food and was looking for somewhere to sit when I saw Mike waving me over to his table. There was an open seat next to Mike and one next to Angela, but I opted for the one next to Angela. I didn't miss the disappointed look on Mike's face which was quickly replaced with a smile when Jessica sat down next to him. They all started asking me questions about my life in Phoenix when out of the corner of my eye I saw THEM. First, a big, burly, black curly haired, dimpled boy followed by Alice and some cute, curly haired boy who looked like he's in pain. Then, there was Edward, which at that point Jessica noticed I was looking at them.**

"The people you're looking at are the Cullen's and Hale's."

"Cullen's? and Hale's?"

"Yeah. They're Mr and Mrs. Cullen's children. All adopted of course. The big, burly one is Emmett, the short, spiky haired girl is Alice, the guy she was holding hands with is Jasper, and the one behind them is Edward. There's one more but, I guess she hasn't walked in yet."

**The door opened and in walked the most beautiful blonde haired beauty I have ever seen.**

"Guess I spoke to soon. That, is Rosalie Hale. But don't bother trying to get with any of them, no one here is apparently good enough for them."

**I inwardly laughed at her apparent bitterness. I watched Rosalie walk towards the Cullen's table and sit down next to Emmett. They we're all talking and laughing. It sounded like a bunch of tinkling bells and chimes. But Rosalie's stood out. Even the way she looked when she laughed. Like a genuine, face cracking laugh. As I continuously watched, I memorized how her genuine laugh went. First, she would do a small smile, then her smile would get bigger and her teeth would pull over her lips, then she would throw her head back a little and let out a tinkling bell laugh, lastly she would tilt her head back down and slightly shake her head. It was one of the most beautiful laughs I have ever seen. I couldn't help the whisper that passed my lips. **

_Rosalie..._

**Her head whipped in my direction and I was met with the most beautiful golden eyes I've ever seen, even compared to Edward's and Alice's. Her eyes we're burning through mine, putting heat in the most private of places. I wanted to look away, but couldn't. Finally, Edward leaned across the table and said something to her and she looked away, but not before closing her eyes and inhaling sharply. When she opened them again she smirked and flashed me bedroom eyes, then looked away. I turned back around and looked down at the table without saying anything. She couldn't have smelt my arousal, right? I was having an internal debate before Jessica decided to interrupt me. **

"Edward's staring at you. Maybe he like's you?"

"I have no interest in Edward. Or any boy for that matter."

**Everyone then turned to look at me with looks of shock, and in Lauren's case, disgust. Angela was the first to speak, however. **

"Well, that doesn't matter Bella. I don't like you any less just because you like girls."

"Me either."

"Me either."

"Me either."

"Me either."

**I felt a sort of happiness swell up in me when they we're all accepting, well except for Lauren of course. **

"Well, this just make's me dislike you even more. I don't want to catch you're GAY disease so, I'm going to go somewhere else."

**She got up and walked over to where the cheerleader's were sitting and sat down. **

"Don't listen to her bella, **Angela said****, **no one liked her anyways."

"Thanks guys."

**I turned around to look at the Cullen table again and noticed all of them looking at me with a look of confusion, and in Edward's case, rejection. However, Rosalie, was looking a little happy and prideful. I turned back around and gave everyone a small smile. Finally Jessica was the one to speak up again.**

"Well if you're not into any of the Cullen boy's, which girl are you so interested in that you keep looking back?"

**I looked down at the table and blushed in embarrassment. Luckly Angela was the one to speak up. **

"Jess that's private! You don't have to tell us Bella."

"No, it's okay. Actually, i like-"

**I was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. I gave everyone an apologetic look and walked off towards trigonometry. **

**_20 minutes later _**

**I was super bored. Now don't get me wrong, trig is challenging but it felt a bit...remedial. I finished all of my classwork and homework while the teacher was talking, so when he finally gave the assignment, i was already done with it. I used the rest of the time to look around the classroom and really get a feel of the class i was going to be in for the next 8 months. I didn't notice, of course, that the seat next to me was empty until i heard the slight sound of the desk moving as someone sat down. Then, a wonderful smell hit me. The smell of the desert, and rain. I looked to my left and there sat Jasper Hale. **

"Ahhh. Nice of you to grace us with you're presence Mr. Hale."

**The teacher exclaimed, teasingly. Obviously Jasper was a favorite among this teacher.**

"Just thought I'd drop in and say hello."

**He drawled in a slight southern accent. The teacher laughed and Jasper gave a smirk before he noticed me. Then his smirk turned into more of a painful grimace. He turned toward me, but leaned away. **

"You must be the infamous Bella Swan everyone keeps talking about. I'm Jasper Hale."

**I nodded at him then turned my head towards my paper. I was watching him watch me out of my peripheral vision, and it looked like he was having a very vivid internal debate. He finally sighed and called my** **name. **

"Bella."

**I turned my head. **

"Yes."

**He looked everywhere except at me, before his eyes settled on mine. He smiled slightly and said, **

"There's a rumor going around that YOU have a bit of a crush on one of us Cullen's or Hale's."

"Uhhh yeah I suppose that's true. But I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out which one I'm crushing on. As I'm sure you've already heard, I don't like boys, so that really narrows it down, right?"

"Well yes, between Alice and Rose, excuse me, Rosalie. But Alice is with me, unless of course you do happen to have a crush on my girlfriend, which then ensures that i have a little bit of competition in that department. You are, after all, extremely beautiful Isabella. Even though you refuse to acknowledge it."

**I just looked at him with a look of awe on my face before laughing. **

"You know. If I liked guy's, I would totally fall for you. I'm not surprised Alice did."

**He smiled hugely at this. He loved her a lot, I could see it in his eyes. **

"While Alice is extremely pretty and graceful, it's not her i have a crush on Jasper. It's your sister. Rosalie."

**He didn't seem surprised at this. He seemed more thoughtful. He tilted his head to the side and i started to feel a bit of anxiety before it was replaced with a calmness I couldn't describe. Almost, like all of my worries and problems, have been washed away. For some reason, I felt the need to thank him. But I didn't want to thank him and have him look at me like I was a freak so i whispered it. **

_"Thank you." _

**He seemed take aback when i looked at him. Had he heard me? No that's impossible. There's no way i said it loud enough for him to hear. He shook his head a bit and started talking again.**

"So, when are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you are so obviously crushing on her."

"She would never like me. I don't even know if she like's girl's."

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that Isabella, you are beautiful. As for whether she like's girl's, I think that's a discussion you two should have. Don't be afraid to go after what you want. While you may not get it in the end. It's always a little rewarding knowing that you tried your hardest instead of backing down like some big coward. One more thing, don't be intimidated by the way Rose act's. She only act's that way because she doesn't want to get hurt again as she once was before. She want's to be loved, so much. But, she couldn't take another heart break like the one she was put through."

"What happened?"

"I believe that is something she would rather tell you when she is ready to."

**I nodded in understanding. **

"You know Bella, I think you'd be good for Rose. She needs something good in her life."

**I smiled at Jasper and looked back down at my paper, taking this all in. Trying to process everything he said. The supposed bitch of the school is only a bitch to protect her already fragile heart? and maybe, just maybe. I might be the thing that could fix it. I didn't notice how quickly the time passed before i knew it the bell rang. I walked slowly towards my sixth period when I ran into something, or rather someone solid. This, solid being, softly grabbed onto my arm.**

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where i was going."

"It's no problem, Isabella."

**That voice sounded familiar, like it would match the sound of a certain tinkling bell laugh. I looked up slowly and my eyes raked over a girl wearing black & white high heels, light grey skinny jeans bunched up around the ankles, a regular white t-shirt underneath a grey blazer, and a necklace with a lion in the center with a hand on the top and shamrocks underneath. I noticed familiar golden locks that framed a beautiful porcelain face. My eyes raked over her full red lips, her nose, skipped her eyes and looked at her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, than back down to finally meet her eyes. The beautiful eyes from the lunchroom. This, must be Rosalie Hale. To say I was a little shocked would be an understatement. I thought she was beautiful in the lunchroom but up close... she's breathtaking. I noticed a hint of amusement in her eyes then looked down to her lips to see them in a smirk. **

"See something you like?"

**i realized that she was still holding on to me and took a few steps away and looked down in embarrassment. I could feel my cheeks flushing, what was this? I'm usually a bit more confident. It's like she strips me bare, take's down my walls.**

"I uh, you're Rosalie right?"

"Well i would hope so, otherwise people have been mistaking me for someone else my whole life."

**It took me a couple of seconds to realize that she was joking and i laughed a somewhat embarrassed laugh. **

"Listen, I have to go, don't wanna be late. We should talk some other time. I find you very... intriguing."

**Me! Intriguing! Has she looked in the mirror lately! I mumbled a quick goodbye before walking off. I was halfway down the hall before i realized i was going to wrong way. I turned on my heels and practically sprinted toward my sixth period French class. I threw open the door, causing all of the attention to rest on me. my eyes swept over the classroom, and stopped. Resting on a pair of golden amber eyes. I inwardly groaned. The only open seat was next to the one and only Rosalie Hale.**


	5. Française Amour

_**Resting on a pair of golden, amber eyes. I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance. The only open seat was next to the one, and only, Rosalie Hale. **_

* * *

><p><strong>I outwardly groaned and stalked towards my seat. My somewhat happy mood, now turned sour. It went away quickly, however, when she looked up, and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. <strong>

"Bella. It's so nice to see you again."

"Same to you."

"I heard, that you are going to be coming over to my house for a study session with Edward and Alice, correct?"

"I-uh..yes?"

"Well, seeing as your coming over anyways, I would like to...formally, invite you over to dinner. With my family, and me of course."

**She finished quickly. **

"You guys eat?"

**It came out unintentionally. She got a look of shock and surprise on her face before quickly masking it with a smirk. **

"That was unintentional. I apologize profusely."

**She raised her hand to stop me. **

"You're apology is not necessary. We do eat but we are on a...special diet."

**She smiled as if it was an inside joke. **

"You could say, we're vegetarians. My question is, however, how you noticed we hardly ate? Is it really so hard to keep your eyes off me?"

**She asked arrogantly. I huffed and turned from her in response.**

"Well you are insanely beautiful-"

**I heard a sharp intake of breath and turned towards her to see her eyes brimming with tears. Finally, she spoke with a cracked voice.**

"I have...never been told that before."

"What? That you're attractive?"

**She shook her head and smiled at me. **

"No. That I'm beautiful."

"I highly doubt that."

**She shook her head fiercely this time. **

"No. You don't get it. I have been called cute, pretty, gorgeous, sexy, bombshell, pin up, etc...But I have never, ONCE, been told that I was beautiful. And, to me. Beautiful is the best compliment I can ever receive. It's like all those words combined. Being beautiful, is being attractive inside, and out."

**I followed a blind impulse and put my hand on her cheek. **

"Rosalie."

**She sighed.**

"I will call you beautiful anytime you want. Since I know it won't boost you're ego."

"How so?"

"Because I am simply telling the truth."

**She smiled and leaned into my hand. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat and I jumped away from her, blushing furiously. **

"Sorry to interrupt, la filles, but I have a class to teach, and you are distracting everyone."

**I turned to look and indeed saw that we had an audience of girls clutching their hearts and wiping tears, and guys rolling their eyes and sighing in annoyance. Rosalie smiled sweetly before looking at the teacher through her long lashes and responding. **

"Je suis désole chérie. Please don't blame Bella, I was encouraging her."

**Rosalie stayed smiling at our teacher and she turned to putty in her hands. **

"Just don't let it happen again, oui?"

"Oui."

**Rosalie and I said in unison. She leaned over and whispered to me. **

_"We'll talk later." _

_**5 Minutes later **_

**I felt paper being pushed at my hand and looked down. Rosalie was pushing a note towards me. I inwardly smiled. **

_Hello :)  
><em>

_Is this later? ^_^ _

**I responded and slid the note back to her. I looked at her profile expression. She furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes. After a couple seconds of her pen scratching she slid the paper back to me. **

_-_- Jerk. if you must know, I just can't stay away. _

**I blushed furiously and smiled. This went on until the bell signaled the end of class. I packed my stuff up as quickly as I could, but she was already done and waiting for me. **

"School's over you know/"

"Yes but... I want to walk you to your car. If that's okay?"

"Sure."

**I smiled clutching my books to my chest. We walked somewhat silently to my car, her sometimes asking me questions about Renee and Charlie. When we finally got there I leaned against the driver's side door with her standing in front of me. I started fidgeting slightly because I was nervous. She tilted her head to the side and studied me. Finally, she spoke. **

"Would you like to go to Port Angeles with me this weekend?"

**I looked at her in surprise. **

"What for?"

"Well, to go see a movie of course."

**I smirked at her playfully. **

"Why Rosalie Hale, are you asking me on a date?"

**She suddenly lost her smile and looked everywhere but me. **

"Rosalie."

**She didn't look.**

"Rose."

**She looked up in surprise at my use of a nickname. **

"I would love to go to the movies with you. I'd have to be blind not to."

**She smiled and seemed to regain her confidence. **

"Cool. Give me you're hand."

**I reluctantly handed over my hand (no pun intended:D), she took it and goosebumps went up my arm. But not from her cold touch. It was like getting shocked, but not painfully. Pleasurably. She pulled a pen out of her back pocket and wrote her number on my hand. Then she brought my hand up to her mouth and lightly kissed it. Then she brought her eyes up slowly and look up at me through her lashes. She let go of my hand and I instantly missed her touch. **

"Call me."

**She said walking away towards her waiting siblings. I snapped out of my thoughts and blushed. **

_"This girl, will be the death of me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

**I turned and walked towards my waiting siblings, thinking about my planned date with Bella. It's weird how she make's me feel. She takes all my bitchiness out of me when I'm with her. I shook my head and smiled. **

_"This girl will be the death of me."_

**When I got to Edward's car, they we're all staring at me in shock. **

"What?"

**I snapped. Then pushed pass them and got in the car. I decided to ignore the shared smile between Alice and Emmett. **

"Can we go home now? I have better things to do than stay here around the disgusting stench of the human race."

"Bet you wouldn't be saying that if Bella was here."

**Alice said drawing out the words. **

"Shut up Alice!"

**I turned to look out the window ignoring them. I felt someone calming my anger. Jasper. He sat next to me and leaned in whispering. **

_"Bella asked about you earlier. I didn't tell her much, I told her it would be better if she asked you...personally."_

**I smiled. **

_"Thanks Jazz."_

"Oh, by the way everyone. I invited Bella to stay for dinner when she's coming over to study with Edward and Alice. Who's laughing now bitches?"

**They all turned to look at me. **

"Rosalie are you crazy!"

**Edward all but yelled. **

"Calm down. I explained that we are all on...special diets. So, we can make her something and just pretend to eat something else. We could always throw it up later. Please guys, do this for me?"

**I gave them my puppy dog look and they all caved instantly. **

"Fine."

**Alice said. **

"Thanks. I love you all. Kind of."

**They laughed. **

"We love you to Rosalie."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update but i've been busy. It's kinda short too, but forgive me? ^_^<p> 


	6. The Weekend

**I know, I'm such and awful person for not updating. I'm so sorry. I've just been having tons of personal issues, I haven't really had a break. I hope you guys are still with me. And thank you all for the reviews. They make me happy :). By the way, I'm gonna stop putting the thoughts in bold and I'm just going to use the regular script. I feel like that would be a lot easier to read. However, I will not go back and apply it to the older chapters. I'm wayyy to lazy for that. Anyways, hope you enjoy this update. Might not be long but, I tried.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rosalie's<span> POV:**

Today's the day that Bella goes to Port Angeles with me. I'm scared. No, I'm not scared, I'm terrified. Tonight, I want to tell her what we are. I want to tell her before this...thing we have goes any farther. She deserves to know. And if she doesn't want to ever see me or my family again...then we'll leave. I was going to wait to tell her after she was to have dinner with us but...I don't want to wait anymore. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll freak out. I mean, it's not everyday that your friend, and potential crush, tells you that their a vampire. A vampire that drinks blood, and is very, very dangerous. It's human instinct to cower away from potentially harmful and dangerous things. Bella intrigues me in more ways than one. The fact that she has like no human instinct is one of them. Or, maybe she's ignoring what her subconscious is saying. I don't know. But, I'll find out.

I told her not to bring her car. I said that she can stay at mine for the weekend and then I'd take her home. Still haven't decided if that was a good idea or not. I've been running through all of the possibilities of what might happen all night. She might flip out and run away, and then go tell everyone in town. I don't know if they'd believe her but, she does have credibility. Or, what if she cuts herself, and Jasper tries to kill her? All of the possibilities were horrible to think about, but they were still thought of. Therein, making them a possibility.

I parked my car in my usual spot and got out, only to see Bella standing there waiting for me on the sidewalk with a duffel bag in her hands. I smiled at her and ran to give her a hug.

"Good morning beautiful. "  
>"Morning."<p>

She mumbled shyly. I pulled back and saw a slight blush covering her cheeks. I smiled at her again and grabbed her bag, throwing it in my backseat. When I turned around I saw her staring at my ass, and when she looked up, she blushed furiously. I grinned at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the school. We walked for a little bit, hand-in-hand, with me swinging our hands till we reached her locker. I leaned against the locker next to hers and watched as she turned the dial to unlock it. I tilted my head to the side.

"Hey, what day are you, Edward, and Alice supposed to study again?"

She turned to look at me.

"Umm...Tuesday. I believe."  
>"Hmm...okay."<br>"Hmmm what?"  
>"Nothing. Just wanted to know so that I can remind Esme to cook something REALLY good. Especially for you."<p>

She blushed and smiled at me.

"That's sweet of you. You know I only agreed to the dinner part because you asked me. If your brother had asked me, I probably would've made an excuse as to why I can't go."

She chuckled and I looked at her quizzically.

"My brother? Not Jasper right?"

"Oh god no! If Jasper asked I would've gladly accepted."  
>"Ahh...Edward then."<br>"Yeah...he kind of freaks me out. I don't know why. Just something about him...like he's dangerous and I should stay away from him."

I could feel myself scowling, and I saw the expression on her face change from amused, to mortified.

"Oh! I-I didn't mean to offend you! I'm so s-s-sorry. He's your brother, I shouldn't have said that."

I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Bella. It's alright. A lot of people seem to think that of Edward. I'm not offended."  
>"O-oh okay. I-if you say so."<p>

I chuckle slightly.

"Bella, take a breath."

I pull her into a hug and can feel her heart racing against my chest.

"Am I that scary?"

She pulled back slightly to look at me.

"No. Not at all. I just..didn't want to hurt you."  
>"Bella you could never hurt me."<p>

A look of hurt took over her face.

"Not physically anyways."

I felt her heart skip a beat and I smiled at her.

"You always know what to say."  
>"Of course I do. I'm Rosalie Hale"<p>

I pulled out of the hug and started walking away. I heard her groan and shut her locker door. I could hear her running after me. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and grinned at her. Today might be a good day after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to abruptly end the chapter like that, but I have to sleep. Did this all in one go. Sorry for the spelling mistakes andor grammar mistakes. Also, I wanted to point out that this story is going to be written mainly in 1st person past and present tense point-of-view. I tend to switch back and forth constantly, you'll see it. Hope it's not too confusing. But, it's the way I've always written. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the long awaited update. Sorry again about the long time period between updates. Love yah! :)  
><strong>


	7. Author's Note

**This is important, please read. Well…okay, it's not that important but I would appreciate it if you would take the time to read it.**

AN: Okay, first of all, I sincerely apologize for my, damn near, 2 year long absence. But I totally have a good excuse. Well, a few good excuses.

#1: My laptop broke. No, seriously. The battery was shit, it constantly overheated and constantly shut off on its own without saving whatever I was working on at the time. I wasn't able to buy a new one till a couple of days ago and I am still getting used to it.

#2: I started my senior year of high school, graduated, and then started my first year at University.

#3: I turned 18.

#4: I moved out of my mum's house when I was 17 to live with my aunt and that in itself has been difficult. I only see my mum every couple of months because of certain personal events that we had no control over.

#5: I have been depressed and emotionally detached from everything and everyone until recently. I'm better now. Sort of.

#6: I haven't really wanted to write. Like, I've been constantly thinking about it but I had yet to actually sit down and write chapters for this story. I won't say that I had writer's block (My English professor refuses to believe that writer's block is an actual thing and would totally get on my ass about it if he ever read this. Which he won't, I hope. That'd be awkward.) I would say that it was more like my passion for this story was entirely sucked out of me. And that leads to #7.

#7: I forgot what this story was about and where I was going with it. Like, even reading over the chapters still had me confused about where I was going with it. I also noticed that the story was going kind of…slow so to speak. At least to me. So, after the chapter 9 update, I will speed things up a bit. If it does become too fast to follow and the timeline jumps forward too often and too far and makes it confusing for you, then I will slow down the pace again.

Anyways, I am back now, and I was so happy and surprised to see how much traffic there was with my story. So many more followers, favoriters (I am aware that this is not a word), and reviewers than I expected. I hope you all are still with me. If not, I understand 100% why, but if you are, then I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You all make me so happy and proud that people actually read and like my writing. But, enough of that. Enjoy the update! (Next chapter)


	8. The Trip (Part 1)

AN: Actions in regular script, thoughts in italics, yelling/forceful words in bold. Whispers will be both bold and italic. Also, I'm going to try to write this in 3rd person point of view. It's sort of less awkward for me to write. I'm also not going to go back and edit the other chapters, they will stay as they are for the sake of me not wanting to have to re-write everything. However, if you guys really want me to, then I will go back and edit them, it might make it easier to follow along. If I do that though, there won't be a new chapter for awhile since I will have to rewrite each chapter entirely. This chapter is sort of in Rosalie's point of view, but it is also still in 3rd person.

Rosalie stands by her car outside the school, leaning against the side of it looking around nervously.

"_This. Is. Ridiculous. Vampires don't get nervous. So what the hell is wrong with me? I'm just going to tell the potential love of my life that my family and I are vampires. No big deal. Oh god, if I could sweat I would be standing in a puddle right now." _Bella walks out and comes to an abrupt stop, looking from left to right and back again. Trying not to make it too obvious that she's searching for someone. When she spots Rose leaning against her car watching her, she ducks her head down sheepishly and starts to walk towards her.

"_Jesus, here she comes." _Rosalie waits till Bella is closer to greet her.

"Bella, hey." Bella looks up from looking at her feet to look into Rosalie's eyes. She sees Rosalie looking at her with a look she can't quite interpret and blushes slightly.

"Hey Rose." Rosalie smiles at Bella's awkwardness and motions to her car.

"Ready to go?" Bella nods.

"Yeah. But is it okay if we go by my house first? I didn't bring my bag with me to school."

"Of course. You're going to have to give me directions though." Rosalie knew the way to Bella's house, but Bella didn't have to know that. Rosalie moves away from the door and opens it for Bella, waiting till she's all the way into the car to close the door. She walks around her car to the driver's side at a brisk human pace. She closes the door and turns her car on.

"You better put your seatbelt on. I'm a fast driver." Bella looks at her with a wide-eyed expression and makes sure to secure her seatbelt before nodding her head at Rosalie and gripping the seat tightly. Rosalie chuckles lightly to herself before putting her own seatbelt on, for Bella's sake, and backing out of the parking space. She drives out of the school parking lot slowly, but as soon as she hits the main road she speeds up significantly. As she's driving, her eyes switch back and forth between the road and Bella. She could tell that Bella was scared by the expression on her face, but she could smell the excitement in her blood. She slowed her car down as she got closer to Bella's house, and Bella breathed in a sigh of relief. Rosalie pulls up into the gravel driveway and puts her car in park before turning it off. She turns to Bella…

"Do you just want to run in real quick or do you want me to come in-"

"**No!** I mean no. Sorry. I just don't want to waste any time and if you come in then Charlie is going to ask a bunch of questions and…I want to spend as much time with- I mean in Portland as possible."

"Okay…sure. I'll be out here. Take your time." Bella hops out of the car and runs up her porch steps. She opens her front door and steps inside, shutting it behind her, leaving Rosalie alone in the car.

"_That was a little strange. I wonder if I did or said something to make her so uncomfortable. Way to make a fool of yourself Rosalie and you don't even know what you did." _Rosalie throws her head back against the seat and lets out a loud exasperated sigh.

"_I don't even know how I'm going to tell her about my family. I mean, how do you bring that up in conversation? "Hey Bella lets watch a movie. Oh, by the way, my family and I are vampires. But we're vegetarians so don't worry, I won't eat you." She probably already thinks I'm a freak. I can feel the burn of tears behind my eyes. But they will never fall. If there was one thing I truly miss about being human, it is having the ability to cry. The way your emotions betray you, even if you don't wish to show people how much something is affecting you. Your eyes show all. The eyes are a window to your soul."_

Rosalie sat up as she saw Bella's front door open slowly. A head peeked out, and it wasn't Bella's. Nor was it female. It was Bella's father, Charlie. That much was obvious. Charlie spotted Rosalie sitting in the car and she waved to him, flashing him one of her dazzling smiles. Even from the distance Rosalie was at she could see the blush on Charlie's cheeks. He seemed to contemplate something before stepping all the way out of the door and coming down the steps walking towards Rosalie's car. Rosalie rolled the window down as he approached.

"Hello Mr. Swan." He stepped up closer to her window and brought his hand up as if he was offering a handshake. Rosalie stuck her hand out of the window and shook his hand.

"Call me Charlie."

"Alright, Charlie." Rosalie smiled.

"You're one of Doctor Cullen's kids right?"

"Yes sir, I'm Rosalie Hale. Jasper Hale is my twin brother."

"Oh, yes. The other blonde one."

"That's right."

"Aren't you guys adopted?" Rosalie frowned slightly.

"Yes sir, we are. Why do you ask?"

"Well…it's just…you guys all have to same color eyes. Same, but a little different. Just curious as to how that is."

"Oh, well Edward was Carlisle's sister's son, Alice and Emmett are brother and sister and they are Edward's Aunt's kids. Both Edward's mom and aunt died in a car crash a little over 13 years ago."

"Must've been hard on them."

"Yeah, they took it pretty bad for the first couple of years. But they all love Carlisle and Esmé like their own parents so they're doing much better now. "

"That's good. So, where do you and Jasper fit into all this?"

"We actually are of no relation to the Cullen's at all. We just somehow have the same eye color. I find it a bit odd as well to be honest."

"Hmmm…right. You're sure you guys aren't related? Perhaps distantly?"

"No, not at all. Carlisle traced both his and our ancestors as far back as possible. I actually found out that I am an old relative of Marie Antoinette."

"Wow. That's amazing actually."

"Yeah." Rosalie awkwardly smiled.

"Whelp, I better get inside. See you Rosalie."

"It was very nice to finally meet you chief Swan."

"Likewise." Charlie smiled and turned around to walk back inside, as he did the front door opened and Bella walked out with a duffle bag in her hand. A look of surprise crossed her face when she saw her father walking away from Rosalie's car. She gave him a pointed look before leaning in to hug him.

"Don't worry Bells, I didn't bother her too much."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Charlie pulled away and smiled at Bella slyly.

"Have fun. I'll see you Sunday, okay?"

"Kay." Charlie walked up the porch steps and opened the door before turning around and waving to the girls. He went inside and closed the door. Bella opened the passenger side door and started apologizing as soon as she sat down.

"I am so sorry for Charlie. I didn't invite you in because I didn't want him to ask a billion and one questions about what we were doing this weekend. He actually kind of doesn't want me to go anywhere outside of Forks, unless it's to Port Angeles."

"Wait. So you're allowing me to take you somewhere that your dad won't allow you to go to?" Bella looked at Rosalie sheepishly and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I mean…Is that not okay? I figured I'd be more than safe with you so I thought you wouldn't mind." Bella's eyes scanned Rosalie's face taking in her expression.

"Rose? I mean we don't have to go. I'd be fine hanging out over at your house. Or staying home. Whatever you want." Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked at Bella.

"You're not going to stay home. I know both you and I have been looking forward to this weekend so we are going to go and enjoy ourselves. I just would have preferred a little bit of a warning that I was defying the wishes of the Chief of Police." Rosalie smiled teasingly at Bella and put a hand on her knee.

"Let's go have fun, yeah?" Rosalie could feel Bella practically vibrating with excitement.

"Okay." Rosalie turned her car on and backed out of the driveway, heading towards the highway.

"What kind of music do you like Bella?"

"Umm…everything. I listen to everything."

"That's pretty vague Bella."

"I know…Sorry."

"That's okay, I guess I can work with that." Rosalie smiled as she pulled her iPhone out of her pants pocket and plugged it into the car stereo. She scrolled through her music until she settled on one that she figured Bella would like. "I see Fire" by Ed Sheeran started playing softly through the speakers. Bella turned to Rosalie in surprise. Rosalie turned her head slightly to look at Bella.

"What?"

"This is my favorite song. How did you know?"

"Good guess." Rosalie smiled widely at Bella and turned back to the road. Bella had a feeling that Rosalie was lying, but she let it go and sat back to enjoy the music. Rosalie, in fact, knew that it was Bella's favorite song because every night she was outside of her window she could hear it playing softly through Bella's stereo, and Bella could be heard softly singing along.

"If you get hungry or something Bella, be sure to let me know. It's kind of a long ride."

"Will do." They finally arrived at the hotel quite a few hours later, sometime during which Bella had fallen asleep. Rosalie turned to Bella and shook her awake.

"Bella? Bella sweetheart, we're here." Bella mumbled and peeked her eyes open to see Rosalie smiling at her.

"Mmmm….How long was I out?

"No more than a couple hours."

"I hope you weren't too bored by yourself, you could've woke me up you know."

"Yeah, but you looked like you needed the sleep. I didn't mind, it was nice just having the company."

"Okay…but on the way back, make sure I stay up."

"If that is what you want, then I will do it."

"Then that's what I want." Bella leans forward and peers out of the windshield and finally gets a look at the hotel that Rosalie drove them to.

"The Hilton?"

"Yeah, I wanted our stay here to be comfortable. I only rented one room anyways." Rosalie holds her breath (despite it being unnecessary for her to breathe) waiting for Bella's reaction about her only renting one room.

"Rosalie…This is too much. At least let me pay half for the room."

"Bella. There is no need. I have more than enough money to pay for the room, and I am more than happy to pay for it myself."

"Rosalie…"

"Bella. I insist." Bella turns and looked at Rosalie for a few long seconds before sighing in resignation.

"Fine. You win." Rosalie grins at her and chuckles. "It's not about winning love." Rosalie pauses for a second. "Are you really okay with us sharing a room?"

Bella turns and looks at Rosalie with a frown on her face.

"Yeah…Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, um…I don't know. I just wasn't sure if you were that comfortable with me yet."

"Rosalie, I am more comfortable with you than I ever have been with anybody. My parents included." Rosalie smiles widely at Bella's confession.

"Good. I'm glad you're comfortable with me." Bella doesn't know what to say so she just looks at her and smiles. Rosalie gathers all her stuff in her hands before opening her door and putting a foot outside.

"Let's go see what our hotel room looks like shall we?" Bella nods before opening her door and stepping outside. She tilts her head up towards the sky and inhales the fresh air. A smile appears on her face and she looks happier than she's ever been.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." Rosalie answers almost immediately. Bella looks down from the sky only to see Rosalie staring at her with a strange look on her face. Rosalie shakes her head slightly and looks down before looking back up with a small smile. She heads towards her trunk and pops it open, reaching down to grab their bags. Bella makes a move to grab her bag from Rosalie but Rosalie pulls her arm back and scowls at her.

"Please, let me carry my bag." Bella frowns at Rosalie before once again trying to reach for her bag.

"Bella, I know you're strong enough to carry your own bag and you don't need any help from me, but I would like to carry your bag for you. Please. It would make me feel both uncomfortable and rude to see you carrying your own bags when I was the one who invited you on this trip in the first place. I promise that this will be the only thing I do for you without your permission." Bella takes a moment to think before sighing in resignation. "Alright, fine."

Rosalie smiles and swoops down, placing a kiss on Bella's cheek. "Thank you." Bella blushes and mumbles a reply. "Sure." Rosalie places both their bag straps in one hand and grabs onto Bella's hand with the other, pulling her towards the hotel entrance. Rosalie drops Bella's hand to open the door for her and as soon as their both in the lobby she reaches for her hand again. There's a lot more people in the lobby than Rosalie expected and she pulls Bella a bit closer to her. Heads turn as they walk up to the front desk and whispers can be heard.

The man operating the front desk has his head turned to the side talking animatedly with the woman to his right when Rosalie and Bella reach the front desk. Rosalie stares at him for a couple seconds before clearing her throat. The man sighs, turns, and looks down at the computer in front of him. "Can I help you?" he asks with as much attitude as he can muster. Rosalie raises an eyebrow before leaning forward slightly. "Yes. You can start with improving your attitude." The man rolls his before looking up from the computer. As soon as he sees Rosalie his eyes get wide. He looks back and forth between Bella and Rosalie before blushing, "M-my apologies Miss…"

"Hale. Rosalie Hale." His face pales and it is obvious that he has started to sweat. "R-right. M-my apologies once again M-miss Hale." Rosalie continues to stare at him until he looks back down at his computer. After a few keyboard clicks he looks back up at Rosalie. "Miss Rosalie Lillian Hale, Suite 350, Top floor?" "That's right." He reaches underneath the desk and produces a key card which he hands to Rosalie. "Enjoy your stay Miss Hale, and I once again extend my apologies." Rosalie smiles a close-lipped smile before pulling Bella towards the elevator.

As soon as Rosalie and Bella enter the elevator Rosalie lets out a giggle. Bella turns her head to look at her. "He was so scared, did you see his face?" Bella frowns a little. "That wasn't funny Rose, you scared him half to death." "Oh come on Bells, you know it was a little funny. He was about to wet his pants." Bella lets out a little chuckle. "Yeah, it seemed like he was didn't it?" Rosalie giggles again before making a quick humming sound in agreement. She absentmindedly starts to rub her thumb back and forth on the back of Bella's hand. Bella looks down at their hands before looking up at Rosalie's face. She is turned facing the doors, and doesn't seem to realize what she is doing. Bella smiles and looks back towards the elevator doors, squeezing Rosalie's hand just a little bit tighter.

"So…a suite huh?"


End file.
